


making wonders

by EmiStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiStylinson/pseuds/EmiStylinson
Summary: High school au where Niall decides to put together a band...and he recruits Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, and Harry Styles. An odd mix of students who all come from different cliques.And soon they become big, and make wonders





	making wonders

_Okay. Niall you can do this._ Niall told himself. Niall is socially awkward, but he wants to ask some boys in his grade, and one above if they wanted to sing together, like a band. But the problem is that he's never talked to them before, but they have a amazing voice. All Niall is thinking about is the things that could go wrong, but he goes up to the front office after pacing back and forth in the boys restroom, skipping fifth period. Which is something he never does, but thats the only exception.  _What if they ask why he's not in class?_ But he just shakes his head. He walks to the office, nervous. He walks in and goes to the desk.

"Hello.." Niall says quietly to the woman infront of him

"Hello, love. What do you need" The woman replies.

"I want to call some... kids." He says.

"Alright, who?" The woman asks

"Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, and Zayn Malik.".  I tell the woman. 

She nods. 

"Why though?" She questions.

"You know they're  sorta musical geniuses and sing really good.. I just sorta wanna make a get together and sing something together because I think our voices would do well.. You know what nevermind its dumb.." Niall rambles.

"No, I'll call them." She says.

She goes to the intercom and calls out their name.

"Can you tell me when they're here, and why they're here?" Niall asks.

She nods. Niall goes over and sits on a chair and looks around

That was a bad idea, Niall thought

 

 

sorry its short❤ most might be short but ill update a lot

 

i dont even REMEMBER doing this so i prob wont continue sorry


End file.
